The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Electrified vehicle battery assemblies may be equipped with one or more battery arrays that include a plurality of battery cells. The battery cells must be reliably connected to one another in order to achieve the necessary voltage and power levels for operating the electrified vehicle. Numerous parts, including but not limited to bus bars, sense-line wiring, and sensors, are typically required to electrically connect the battery cells.